Wulfelen of Collicham
History Wulfelen of Collicham (or Wulfelen O'Collic) was never named, as his parents were drug addicts and alcoholics and cared little for him. He gave himself this name when he got into a fight with a wolf, and was fortunately the victor. He changed around the word "wolf" until he came up with "Wulfelen." When he was about fourteen, he decided to run away from this miserable lifestyle, after having been beaten countless times. Before this, he had stolen three moons from his parents (making his family homeless,) and ran as far as from what used to be Alleinstein to what used to be Collicham, and settled there. He had completely relied on his money to buy his food, until he was robbed of it. From there, he suffered a miserable life, and was just about to run back home, until one day he met a terramancer. He asked if he could be the terramancer's apprentice. The terramancer then accepted, and from thereon the terramancer gave Wulfelen books on terramancy, and taught him the ways of this mancy (and provided for all his needs), and Wulfelen, which he did not have this name yet, was very delighted. He studied hard, and was interested in becoming an aeromancer. When Wulfelen was eighteen, he got a job at a lumber mill, and decided to take his vitae with terramancy, after learning everything he could about it (right after this is when he made his name after the fight.) He came back from his vitae alive, and from then on dove deep into his mancy. He had no idea that doing so would result in loss of metal and physical healthiness, but it was quite indeed fortunate that he played brain games and exercised about thrice a week (sometimes more.) When he was twenty-six years of age, and now an intermediate terramancer (his master had now been long gone,) he saw two men giving fortune telling. He decided to take this reading himself. His fortune telling showed him a faceless man mining a rock, wiping sweat from his face. Then, gold spilled out. The faceless man was Wulfelen's face now. After this telling, everything seemed to be in his favor. Almost right after the telling, a man in a wagon said "This 'ere wagon is full o' a man's minin' stuff. He ain't had no kin, and the lil' I talked wit' 'em, he said he'd never want his stuff sold, but given away" After this great news, long story short, everything collapsed. After holding down a demon for a royal guard of Collicham with his aeromancy, the demon attacked him, stole all of his clothing, stole the one moon he had on him, cut off his hair and engraved the demon's name into Wulfelen's scalp (which, sadly, was so poorly written it was unable to be read) and buried him in the sand. Only by fortune did he not suffocate. And now, this is where he is. He desperately needs that gold the fortune promised, and so sold everything of value, except the wagon and the mining supplies, to get some money back (although most of the things of value were stolen from the demon.) From there, he bought stale bread and water, enough to last him for the journey, and very bad quality clothing, fit for a homeless man. He barely had enough to survive, but then marched on, half-starved, to strike it rich.